For The Love Of
by iRocka
Summary: For the love of women with brains and bodies; those who look, think, and exude inner strength. On one side, he needed familiarity and she needed stability. On another side, he needed excitement and she needed attention. For the love of love, sex, and family.
1. Chapter 1

**It's probably not the best time to start a new story but I enjoyed the thought of this. This will be short and sweet, and a little mature. I felt like venturing into a new world of writing. It should be interesting.**

**Hope you review, reader!**

**Disclaimer: I own no name registered under the WWE Company.**

* * *

The McMahon Summer Barbecue.

Superstars and crew alike gathered at the McMahon estate in Greenwich, Connecticut for an annual summer extravaganza filled with beer, burgers, and bikini-clad bodies. It was these unscripted moments of company bonding that held the WWE Family together all these years. Grills flamed up at three in the afternoon and went on to bonfires and drinking until the wee hours of the morning.

Randy stepped onto the polished lawn and saw Vince manning the twenty-one foot long grill topped with the classic burger patties, hotdogs, and buns. He donned a 'Kiss The Cook' apron and a floppy white toque on his muscular build. Randy smirked and let the smoke enter his nostrils; the smoky aroma of meat telling him that his stomach was rumbling. He grabbed a beer and headed off to a picnic table with his best bud, John Cena.

"Hey, dude." Randy mumbled while sitting down and clinking beers with the man.

"Hey." came Cena's low rumble. "How's the little girl?"

A smile grazed Randy's lips upon the mention of his little princess. No matter where he was or who he was with, he transformed from Apex Predator into fluffy bunny when it came to his daughter. "She's great, man," he chuckled. "She drew this picture of a hippo and told me it was Paul Levesque."

The older man let out a hearty laugh and wiggled his eyebrows, "Am I still her favorite wrestler?"

Randy nodded, "Why can't daddy be the favorite, huh?"

"Can't help it. I'm the man." John responded with a smirk.

As they sipped on their cool beer, a familiar face walked up to them. Her brunette hair was tied up in a fit ponytail and her hazel eyes sparkled in the sunlight. "Hey!" a blossoming Trish Stratus said as she walked up to the two. "Randy, it's been so long! You look great!" A handsome little boy sat on her hip as he sucked his thumb and winced his eyes like he just woke up.

He gave her his award-winning smile and stood up to hug her small frame. "You're looking better than ever, Trisha! And who's this little man right here?" he smiled and crouched down to meet the little guy.

"This is my son, Max," she beamed, "and he's having a wonderful time meeting his uncles and aunts in the wrestling business. Hey, Max, this is Uncle Randy… He'll get you your first car someday."

Randy laughed and gave the little man a light fluff of the hair. "Don't worry, Max, I've got you covered. Let's hope mommy doesn't find out when we go speeding on the freeway in your decked out ride." he smirked, earning a light slap on the arm from the mother.

"And this, baby Max, is your Uncle John." Trish's sweet voice said as she turned towards John. With an innocent smile, she looked John straight in the eyes and bit her bottom lip softly. It had been a while since they saw each other. "Uncle John took care of mommy back when she was still wrestling." she continued.

"Hey, little man, give me five." John said as he raised his palm, which received the most adorable response. The toddler hid in his mommy's shoulder and elicited chuckles from the adults present. John said, "Trish, you look well. I'm really happy for you."

"I'm really happy to see you." she admitted, her smile letting him know that she missed him.

"Why don't I take Max for a bit while you two talk?" asked Randy as he put down his beer.

Trish's grip on her son tightened a bit. She had never let anyone hold her son in the past. Her hands-on mommy nature made her very protective of her little one. "Well, is that really a good idea?" she queried; her eyes gently squinting with apprehension.

Randy's soft smile simply told her that he knew she wanted some time with John. With a small curl of the lips and a sigh, she handed Max over to Randy, who immediately raised the little one into the air and cooed into his tummy. "Come on, Max, let's go meet some babes, eh? I'm sure you'll knock their socks off." he said with a smug grin.

Trish shook her head at Randy's retreating figure. If there were any good life mentors in the business, Randy was definitely not her number one choice. She loved him like a little brother, but everyone knew that the shit he went through wasn't something anyone wanted for their own kid. As she imagined her own little prince growing up to be the player her _younger brother_ was in his good old days, a warm voice cut through her thoughts, "You're imagining him growing up to be another Randal Keith, eh?"

"You can still read me after all these years…" her doe eyes looked down and avoided the gaze she knew would affect her.

"How are things with the mister?" he pushed on and took a sip of his Bud Light.

"No better than they were yesterday, that's for sure."

"Come, sit down, and tell the doctor what's going on." he said and pulled out a chair for the lady. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had made her giggle this much. His charm was uncanny, and after all these years he could still make her feel a little fuzzy inside. "What's been going on with you, Trish? Last I saw you, you were ready to pop a little Stratusfaction out."

She giggled again, losing count of the number of times she already had. "I guess there's no sense in hiding it from you of all people. After Max was born, Ron and I went through some rough patches that would eventually leave permanent welts on our relationship. He wasn't happy, and not interested in sticking around."

"Just yesterday, the divorce became final. It wasn't a mess by any measure, and I do have sole custody of Max…" she paused.

"But?" he pushed on.

"It's not the same." she continued, looking down at her hands which rested atop her bare thighs. Denim shorts seemed like a good idea earlier, but, suddenly, a chill ran through her body which made her regret the decision. "When Max grows up, I'll have to tell him why he doesn't have a dad."

He reached under the table and took her little hand in his; the same way he had done on their first date. He brought it up to the table and cupped it in both hands. A light squeeze was all he needed to do to let her know that she wasn't alone. In a second, her body tensed up, and blood flowed to her limbs as if telling her to _run. Run now. _"Enough about me," she said with a soft laugh, "I heard about the bloody divorce with Liz. And now you're with Nikki Bella?"

He took his hand and ran it through his short hair. "_Was_. Nikki and I went our separate ways after she realized that I was nowhere near another walk down the aisle. She wanted to speed things up but I didn't see the same things she did." he admitted.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." she replied, mentally chastising herself for feeling elated that there was no one else in the picture. "What are your plans now?"

"Besides get a Vince McMahon burger?" they both laughed. "I'll wait for the right girl to come around."

"…Or come back?" she blurted. _Trish, stop. Trish, get a hold of your mouth_.

He looked at her with an unsure smile. Her gaze shifted away from his as she pulled her hand away and back to her lap. "She hasn't come back yet." he said softly. "But maybe grabbing a coffee on a nice afternoon will stir things up?"

She sighed, "Would it be wise to revisit that? Max is here and he's my entire world and I only want what will make him happy and…"

He cupped her tiny chin in his massive hand and looked into her hazel eyes, "You and me, a catch-up coffee, and Randy babysits Max."

All she could do was smile and nod; remembering the moments she and John had quaintly stayed backstage in the arena and enjoyed a warm cup of black coffee together, be it in silence or in laughter. "Can I count on tomorrow morning for that?" she asked, her eyes beaming with some hope.

"Sure thing." he smiled and pushed the loose brunette lock away from her face and behind her ear. "You're even more beautiful that I remember, Trish. Forgive me for staring."

At a loss for words, she let the blood rush up to her cheeks as she looked down and managed a small smile. John always knew how to get that reaction from her. As tough as she was, in front of him, she could swiftly turn into a doe-eyed cheerleader standing in front of the quarterback. He knew he had that effect on her, and with all the women he's been, it was the Trish effect that managed to get his heart to skip a beat. _The Trish effect. _echoed his thoughts as he smiled.

"Someone's a little sleepy." came a playful voice. The two shifted their eyes and saw a yawning Max resting his head on Uncle Randy's broad shoulders. "I think he wants to go for a nap…"

Trish took her young superstar in her arms and bid goodbye to the two men. After a few moments, they stood up and got some special homemade Vince McMahon burgers. It's not every day that your boss takes the time to grill your food to perfection, but ol' Vinny Mac enjoyed barbecuing more than acting like an egomaniacal tyrant on the show.

"Hey, John, do you know who that girl is?" Randy asked as he bit down on his McMahon Special.

John looked over and saw a girl who looked like she was still a minor. She sat with the technical crew and had a timid smile. "I don't know whose kid she is but I can definitely tell you to not dip your toes in the kiddie pool, dude." he said with a serious tone. He squeezed some mustard on his burger and took a nice big bite out of it.

"Say, Steph…" Randy pushed on and approached the company princess. "Who's kid is that? I've never seen her around before."

Steph excused herself from the ring of superstars she was dining with and looked at whom Randy was referring to. Seeing his target, she let out a soft laugh. "She's no one's kid, Randy. Her name's Claire Smith. She's actually twenty-three, and probably the youngest employee we have to date. She doesn't mingle much. I've spoken to her a few times, but I don't really know that much about her." she replied.

"Is she in creatives? Or make-up?" he asked.

Steph shook her head and chuckled a little more. "Don't let the looks fool you. She's one of our engineers. She's part of the team that manages the company plane and she does work on the Titantron."

"Oh." was all Randy replied. Steph soon excused herself to go see what her little girls were doing with their father; they had been playing in the pool all day long. Randy stood in the same spot and ate his burger as he gave the young woman a one over. Her golden brown hair fell mid-back and was half swept up into a ponytail. Her face was free of make-up and her body was clad in a fit white WWE shirt, denim shorts, and sneakers.

Claire sensed eyes on her, and she looked up from her beer to meet Randy's gaze. She gave him warm pearly-white smile and raised her beer to him before turning back and talking to the mess full of company techs she was conversing with. "That malfunction wasn't my fault! Someone tripped on the wiring and shut the entire left flank of the 'tron down!" one of the guys exclaimed.

"That's right. _Someone tripped_." another guy said sarcastically, earning the roaring laughter of the entire table.

"Say, Mickey, didn't you say that there was something that had to be tweaked with the jet's flight control system?" Claire asked as she took a quick sip of her cool beer.

"Yeah, the yaw control was off by a couple of percent during the last test. Think you can get on it before the McMahons head to Nevada next weekend?" Mickey, a man with a receding hairline and a couple of pounds too many, asked.

"I got it. It'll be flying smoother than your forehead by then." she quipped with a wicked smirk and sent the table into another fit of roaring laughter. After playfully apologizing to her senior, she stood up and excused herself to go get some food. The party was in full swing with R-Truth manning the DJ booth and the younger superstars pushing each other off the water slide. Former divas and superstars graced the event with their presence and mingled with the new kids on the block.

She walked over to the grill and grabbed herself a hotdog sandwich. "Hey, Mr. McMahon, great party!" she cheered and met the cocky grin of the company president. Deciding that another beer would go well with it, she approached the cooler and bent down to open it up. Grabbing the last beer from the box, she shook the ice off and stood up to full height.

"Let me get that for you." a smooth voice said. She found the bottle cap removed from her beer as she looked up to meet her hero. "The name is Randy Orton."

She shook her head in amusement and smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Orton." came her soft reply.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting such a pretty girl like you." he charmed, his lips curling into an adorable smile which highlighted the deep, attractive laugh lines on his face.

She smiled in return, eliciting a light dimple on her left cheek. "I'm Claire, Mr. Orton. I work with the tech team." The way his body angled towards her spoke volumes of his interest. "I'll see you around? And thanks for getting the bottle cap for me."

She winked playfully and spun around to head back to the table, her body moving in a feminine, flirty gait. It sent the blood rushing through Randy's body as he let out a breath of anticipation. Her hair bounced about her shoulders like they called out to him. The predator knew what he wanted to get tonight. He watched her curvy figure walk devilishly away from his own and licked his lips. Young blood was sizzling tonight.

* * *

**A quiet first chapter. The next will be more than lovely. See you soon, reader.**

**- _iRocka_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick update thanks to free time and a drive to write. Please do review, dear reader!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with any WWE personality mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

Monday Night RAW.

"Dude, what's with the goofy face?" a calm John asked as Randy dropped his bags on the bench in the locker room. The younger main eventer seemed smug with his eyes a little glazed and the right corner of his lips curled mischievously. His body felt relaxed and fully warmed up, clearly ready for the show ahead of them.

"I still got it at thirty." Randy quipped, his grin getting more smug.

"Don't tell me you got that young girl you were sizing up at the McMahon barbecue." John said in disbelief. Randy's silence only confirmed his theory. As he put on some of the neon green wristbands he gave out during the match, he shook his head and continued telling the younger man, "Man, I thought you were done messing around with these women. You said it yourself, _having a baby girl made me a changed man_."

Randy took a deep breath and ran his hand through his short spiked hair. "It's nothing like that, John." he started. "She has something I want."

"Yeah, boobs and a vagina."

Randy slapped his friend up the back of his head. "Give it a chance." he said.

"Randy, sex is never the best way to start a relationship. I mean, you've got to find that sweet spot before you deliver the blow. What if this girl isn't going to take you seriously?" John said knowing fully well how rushing into a relationship ended in the worst of ways.

"Then, she doesn't. I move on. She moves on. You get the _I told you so_ card."

"Deal." John challenged. A knock came at the door and interrupted their conversation. _Everyone decent?_ a soft voice asked and matched it with a giggle everyone knew all too well. The Canadian brunette poked her head into the men's locker room and smiled at the two superstars inside.

"Just wanted to wish you both good luck. I saw the match line-up and thought I'd drop by." she said sweetly.

"Thanks, Trisha!" Randy called out and smiled. He proceeded to lay out his trunks for a quick decision on which one to wear to his match against Roman Reigns that night.

Meanwhile, John stood up and walked over to Trish. "You know, you could've just texted a good luck." he said with a silly smile. His dimples and softly pursed lips made her senses fill with spine-tingling fluff.

"And miss out on a chance to see you? No way." she said playfully, her eyes dancing with innocence. "I have a babysitter for Max tonight. I was hoping we could pick up where we left off after our coffee yesterday morning?"

His lips curled in a smile that made Trish's cheeks turn some hue of pink. Dimples and everything; John Cena's innocent smile was devoid of any malice or rash intent. It made him look like the man you would want to walk down the aisle towards. A soft chuckle escaped his lips before he said, "Know what, dress to impress later. Let's make it a date."

"For real?"

"Yeah, for real." he said and laughed at her glowing smile. "Surprise me, but you know I love the yellow dress you wore to our first date. You'd look absolutely stunning in anything, though."

"Stop it." she giggled and slapped his arm playfully. "I'll let you get ready for your match. I'll stop by your room later. I asked the babysitter to pass by your place, if that's alright?"

"Sure." he said and gave her another smile. As she turned around, he called out, "Oh, Trish?"

She looked back. Her eyes widened as he placed a soft peck on her cheek. With her smile daring to reach her ears, she listened to him whisper, "I'm really happy you came by. Tonight's match is for you.", before he turned back and closed the door behind him. A stunned Trish stood in front of the closed door and couldn't help but squeal. _The Trish effect_, she thought. Only a man like John Cena could bring it out.

* * *

Tonight's main event ensured a good show with Roman Reigns versus Randy Orton in a singles match for the number one contender spot for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Current title holder Triple H stood at ringside to watch the match and aid in commentary beside JBL and Michael Cole. "What a match it's been, Hunter. Randy Orton clearly has the experience advantage here." said JBL.

"You never know when things turn for the better, my friend." Triple H commented. "We always get what's good for business."

Randy had Reigns in a headlock in the middle of the ring. The former member of The Shield had lost the upper hand after a vicious punt counter to his attempted spear. His forehead was turning red with blood, but he knew that tapping out wouldn't be an option. A second wind burst through his veins as he pulled himself to the ropes and forced Randy to break his hold to avoid penalty.

"It seems that Roman Reigns has some strength here!" exclaimed Cole. "He should watch out for that…. Oh, wait wait! The Viper is down on his knuckles! It's time for the RKO!"

"I don't think that's happening! Look who's coming down the ramp!" JBL said and pointed towards the entrance. A smirk appeared on Triple H's face. "It's Seth Rollins! Seth Rollins is coming down to help… Reigns?!"

While the referee was checking on the fallen Reigns, Seth Rollins took his chance and capitalized on Randy having left the ring. A few punches to the head and a massive hit with the Skywalker later, he threw a disoriented Randy into the ring and stealthily ran to the side of Triple H before the referee could gain any awareness of what was going on. The crowd went wild and started to boo.

Randy winced and tried to rub the pain away from the base of his neck. He tried to grasp the ropes for support and pulled himself as far up as the second turnbuckle. His head was throbbing so hard that he barely noticed Reigns stalking him from the opposite turnbuckle. As soon as he turned around, he was met with a vicious Superman Punch; it left him grounded and out on the mat.

Without even bothering to open his eyes long enough to see his demise, Randy felt his leg being hooked up and the referee slamming the mat. "That's it! Roman Reigns is now the number one contender for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!" JBL exclaimed.

"What's this? Seth Rollins, Triple H, and… Roman Reigns?!" Cole said in disbelief. "Randy Orton has officially been kicked out of Evolution, and it looks like Reigns has taken his place!"

Randy had come to and looked up the ramp to see the newbie that had taken his place. With his eyes still slightly dazed, he managed to pull himself up and support his weight with the top rope. _Shut up, Chioda._ he muttered in his head after listening to the referee ask him over and over again if he was alright. He wasn't alright. Losing was never _alright_.

"That's it, Cole! That ends RAW for tonight! What a night it's been!" said JBL. "We'll see everyone next Monday night get some explanation as to why Randy Orton has now become officially an independent wrestler."

* * *

Randy walked up the ramp and into the Gorilla Position before finally sensing some comfort away from the crowds. It was short-lived, however, as he noted the tech team running around and getting ready to pack the equipment up for the night. He felt agitated and annoyed. It was one thing to lose a match because you lacked skill, but to lose a match because it was scripted? It felt demeaning.

A familiar voice echoed in his ears. He spun around to see a familiar curved figure using wire cutters and pliers to disassemble the Titantron. In an instant, a smirk graced the predator's face. It was time to spice things up. He took a few steps and took in the sight of her behind in front of him. She bent over to reach a wire that had fallen from the rack and exposed the portion of her lower back that the WWE polo shirt no longer reached.

He gazed at how her skinny jeans rested soulfully on her hipbone and exaggerated the roundness of her butt cheeks. Her little white sneakers reminded him of how they had been the only thing left on her relatively tiny body that night. Her hair was pulled back into a taut ponytail, exposing the bare flesh on the back of her neck that he fondly nipped as her body curved with pleasure.

Standing behind her, he waited until she had stood to full height before leaning down and whispering aggressively, "Men's locker room. Now."

He noticed her body slightly stiffen and noticed the soft smirk that made her cheek rise. Randy turned around and headed for the locker room; deep inside, he hoped she would take the bait. Knowing fully well that his charm was irresistible to ninety percent of the female population, he walked with all the swagger he could muster. He knew she had her eyes on him.

Claire looked back and noticed the retreating form of Randy Orton. _That ass_. she thought. His legs waddled with a certain jelly-like nature, and his firm butt bounced in the wrestling trunks that confined them. His thighs reminded her of heaven on earth, and what lay between them was a nirvana for all seasons. The dirty thoughts that ran through her head became unbearable. Seizing the challenge, she turned to her team mate and said, "Joe, can you cover for me for a bit? I've got some business to take care of."

Upon receiving a positive response, she took her work gloves off and walked to the locker room as though nothing were wrong. She looked around before quickly stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. In front of her stood all six feet and four inches of Legend Killer; his body strappingly displayed in his wrestling trunks and boots. He had his hands on his hips, allowing his nether regions to jut out ever so slightly enough to make it inappropriate.

She rested her back on the door; her hand making its way to the doorknob. "I see that your match has made you tense." she said, and made sure he noticed when she clicked the lock.

The grin on her face drove him insane. He levelled it with a grin of his own. "I may need some help loosening some gears. Seeing as it is that you're the engineer here, I figured you could, you know…" he winked. "…help."

"Oh, I can do more than that…" she challenged. She made a show of taking a few slow steps towards him and gave her walk an extra sultry hip roll. With one hand resting on her chin, she continued, "I think we're going to need a complete overhaul."

"Who am I to contradict an expert?" he mumbled and stepped closer to meet her. He noticed the way she bit her lip and tilted her head to the right. It made him want her event more. "To think you looked so innocent when I first laid my eyes on you."

The lust grew in her eyes as she pushed her body closer to his. She growled, "Honey, nothing about you makes me innocent right now."

The growl made him break. The mounting sexual tension made itself known through the bulge that Randy's trunks even remotely attempted to contain. He ride them of the space between them and lock his lips on her own; his hands travelled to her hair as he pulled her head back and allowed himself more access to the sultriness of her lips.

She pushed her tongue into his mouth and made him moan. _God, what little things this woman does to me_. his mind echoed. He felt her hands playing with the laces of his trunks. She made sure to casually, but teasingly, graze her fingers over the mound that dared to spring forth. He began nibbling on her neck, and found the sweet spot at the top of her collarbone that made her stiffen in delight.

He continued to nip, suck, and lick the smooth flesh across her chin. In one swift motion, he pulled her polo shirt off her body and disposed of it on the floor. He had more to taste, and he wasn't going to waste his time. As he ravished her mouth with the attention it deserved, he fiddled with the buttons of her jeans. But she wasn't done with him yet; she started to run her hands through his hair and reached the base of his neck. With two fingers, she began rubbing sensual circles and knew she had hit a soft spot when his body tightened.

"Fuck, don't stop doing that…" he mumbled. He managed to get her pants undone, but couldn't get them off her before she pushed him back onto the bench and straddled his lap. In a second, she pulled his head back by his hair and starting kissing his Adam's apple all the way to the back of his ear. She could taste the molten sensation of his skin.

"Let me hear you moan." she whispered, and he gladly let out a soft moan from his lips. His hands kept busy by stuffing themselves into the back of her jeans; her round butt cheeks nestled perfectly in the palms of his hands. She grinded against his hardening mound as he guided her hips in exotic pleasure. "Sit tight." she ordered.

His eyes lazily opened and saw her getting down on her knees. Not wasting any time, she tugged at the strings of his trunks and pulled them down along with the black thong that kept his manhood intact. Without hesitation, she took his entire length into his mouth in a slow and sensual motion. Randy had to throw his head back to will the buzz out of his system.

Her lips cradled the sensitive tip and her tongue ran through every inch of his hardened shaft. "Do you want it?" she asked, and his lazy _yes_ began the massive deep-throating action that replaced the agitation in his body with sheer turbulence. He counted in his head 'One, two, three, four…' in hopes to stay strong and endure, but it got too good.

The predator found a second wind.

He pushed her off and pulled her up to stand. In the same swift motion she had done earlier, he rid her lower body of the jeans and black underwear that confined his prize. "Off with your shoes." he growled, his own boots coming off faster than she could untie her sneaker laces. He plucked the lock of her bra and revelled in the small, but perfect, curves of her chest.

Getting down on one knee, he hooked one of her legs on his shoulder and dove straight into her core. She gave a sultry sigh at the contact of his tongue with her. His lips gently teased her folds before allowing his tongue to play with her clit. He had hit the jackpot and caused her body to arch in ways that no man had ever achieved. It only intensified his hunger even more. He sucked the heated flesh and tried to keep her still as her knees slowly gave way to the pleasure he gave her.

"Randy…" she moaned his name. His tongue accelerated as her body shivered in his hands. "Randy, get in me."

He stood to full height and carried her so that her legs wrapped around his waist perfectly. He ravished her lips once over and noticed the small beads of sweat that had accumulated on her forehead. He smirked, "Ready, baby?"

She returned the smirk with lustful eyes, "If you can."

He slowly entered her; her mouth opening wide in the sensation of his engorged shaft penetrating her core. She wiggled a bit and allowed herself to get used to the feeling as he nibbled on her neck. "Shower, now." she ordered. With him safely inside her, he plodded across the hall to the shower area and turned one on. As the cool water hit them both, he began to pump in and out of her madly; a man possessed with his muse.

He had to push her against the shower wall and continuously thrust himself into her; their groans muffled by the sound of water rushing over their bodies. She held his head in her hands and kissed his jaw as he sped up his thrusts. The slick sound of wet bodies colliding turned him on even more as he barely managed to keep himself standing. _Legs, don't give now._ he silently prayed.

The sound of voices outside the shower area interrupted his momentum. Randy slowed down for a moment to listen but was met with a challenging order, "Orton, fuck me."

His mind snapped out of it as he pushed himself into her even harder. His hands travelled the expanse of her bare back while she moaned into his mouth. She could feel it; she was close to finishing in the most explosive of ways she had ever imagined. He thrust himself in faster… and faster… and faster…

Their synchronized moan sealed the deal as he came inside her and allowed himself release. With ragged breaths, they looked into each other's eyes and instinctively licked their lips. He placed a soft, meaningful kiss on her lips and held her warm body closer to his. Being inside her was

"Randy, we have to talk about next week's ag—"

Paul's eyes went wide at the sight he encountered near the shower door. Claire looked over and gave him a silly smile, "H-hi, Mr. Levesque." The older man smiled, shook his head and turned around to walk away.

"Randy, when you're done, meet me at the Production Office." he said with a slight chuckle and proceeded to leave the locker room.

Randy looked at Claire in amusement and noted, "That was awkward." She giggled and leant her forehead against his.

"I love the way you do that…" he said quietly.

Claire pulled away and gave him a smile. She leant in and gave him a soft peck on the lips. "Come on." she said. "It's time to get back to the real world."

With that, he gently pulled out of her and involuntarily pulled her into an embrace. With a soft kiss on the forehead, he whispered, "You should head back out." She casually took her hair out of the wet ponytail it was in and basked for a second in the cool water that fell onto her. A final kiss goodbye later, she was back in her uniform and out to pretend like nothing had transpired.

Randy stood there in the shower and lathered his body with soap. He shook his head and knew all too well what was beginning to happen, _Is it worth it?_

A quick production meeting and a car ride later, Randy found himself standing outside the hotel room he shared with John. He slid his keycard into the slot and twisted the handle open once the light turned green. "Randy, you're here!" came Trish's voice as she walked towards him carrying the sleeping baby Max.

"Hey, Trisha." he said. "What brings you here?"

"I got a babysitter for Max so that John and I could go out after the show. She'll come by in a bit to pick him up. I hope you don't mind? John's in the shower so he'll be out in a bit."

"No, I don't mind at all. I see things are getting interesting between you two. Are you sure you guys are ready to be bringing all of that back?" he queried, knowing fully well that the two had just gotten out of relationships.

She shrugged, telling him that she herself wasn't sure but she was happy with how things were going. Thankfully, Max woke from his light slumber and saved Trish from having 'the talk' with one of her closest friends in the business. She excused herself and walked into the restroom to check his diaper. A knock on the door caught her attention, "Randy, would you mind getting that? It's probably the babysitter."

He dropped his things on the couch and walked back to the door. Opening it, he greeted, "Hey, you must be the bab—"

"Hi, Mr. Orton." came the sweet voice of Claire. She was dressed in a pair of black shorts and a loose tank top. Her hair was up in a messy bun and accented by a pink flower. Her face looked angelic in the pale light of the hotel hallway. Had she come back for a second round?

"I'm here to pick up Max. Is Trish here?"

* * *

**Interesting. Let me know how you want this to turn out, reader! Review below.**

**-_iRocka_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review, please! I want to know what you want to happen, dear reader.**

* * *

A quiet evening in a hotel room.

"So, run it by me again." Randy said as he sat down on the comforter-clad double bed. "You do babysitting on the side?"

Claire smiled and replied while setting a snoozing Max on his anti-roll sleeping pillow on the bed, "On nights when superstars want to go out, I usually look over some of their kids. Usually, the Levesques leave their three daughters with me when they're on vacation from school and travelling with their parents."

"Why don't you go out with the tech team?"

"Sometimes I do." she said and tucked the little baby in. "Being one of the guys is fun, but it's not an everyday thing for me. If you haven't noticed, there aren't many women on the tech team."

She walked over and sat down beside him. The young superstar looked dashingly comfortable in a pair of sweatpants and a muscle shirt that showed every distinct line on his muscular upper body. "There would usually be a mess of tween girls fighting about what movie to watch or what flavor of popcorn to eat." she laughed at the memories. "But since baby Max is soundly sleeping, I get some quiet time tonight."

"Oh, I apologize for crashing your quiet time." he looked at her and grinned, letting her know that he wasn't really sorry to be there in the first place. "Should I stay or should I stay?"

Claire laughed and involuntarily allowed her eyes to get a little bit dreamy in his presence. "It's a tough decision, but I think you should stay." her face turned serious. "No funny business, mister. There's young blood in the room."

He nodded. He himself wouldn't want a babysitter doing anything rash while watching over his little girl. Quietly, Randy watched as she stood up, grabbed the remote and handed it to him. "Feel like watching? I just have to go over a few designs. It shouldn't take me more than fifteen to twenty minutes." she said.

Randy took the remote and turned the TV on; he made sure that the volume wasn't too high to wake the baby up. She could ask him what was on but he wouldn't be able to answer her. The man spent the next fifteen minutes looking at the young woman sitting in front of the maple-varnished desk with her mind clearly focused on the three-dimensional models on her laptop.

He noticed that she had worn a pair of thick-rimmed glasses and gingerly sat cross-legged on the office chair. Her back faced him, so he couldn't clearly see her face but he knew that something was iffy with the designs whenever she tilted her head slightly to the right. Claire's hand casually reached up to her head where her fingers began rubbing small circles on her temples.

"Anything Randy Orton can help with?" he voiced out. She looked back at him and shook her head. "What are you up to, anyways?"

He dropped the remote on the bed and walked over to her side where he bent down to peer into her computer screen. "Proposals for the Titantron design for Summerslam. I'm partial to this one." she said and pointed to one of the windows. She turned the model a complete 360 degrees and giggled at Randy's jaw dropping.

"You can do that on a computer now?!" he exclaimed and asked her to turn it around again.

His innocence made her giggle in delight. Randy looked like a kid who had just arrived at Disneyland. She allowed him control of the pointer as he turned the model in all directions. Still in awe, he asked, "So, what do you do, did you make this or do you build it?"

"I help build it, but we all take a look at it before a group meeting so that we know what's feasible and what's not. Sometimes, people get too creative, it becomes unreasonable. We do try to bring every show-stopping design to life, but budget's a tough issue to handle." she explained.

He turned his head to look at her, "You amaze me, Claire. You really do."

Claire looked down at her lap where her fingers twiddled and she coyly smiled, "Your charm is undeniable, Mr. Orton."

In classic Randy Orton fashion, he hooked his index finger under her chin and pulled her face up to meet his own. A soft smile later, he whispered, "Calling me _Mr. Orton_ is beyond sexy, but I'd like you to start calling me Randy."

"Then what do you say to you and me doing something exciting and out of the box, _Randy_?"

His body stiffened in anticipation; her words sent his blood rushing somewhere it shouldn't have considering there was a minor, albeit sound asleep, in the room. With a furrowed brow and pursed lips, he queried, "What do you mean?"

Claire pushed his hand away from her face, stood up, and walked foxily to her luggage. She bent over to rummage through her things and gave him a quick show of her flexibility. Randy knew what he wanted. He inwardly began praying that she would pull out a set of sexy lingerie or even handcuffs. The bulge in his pants grew with every second it took her to fish around her bag.

"Got it!" she said and stood to full height. She hid the resealable plastic bag behind her back and walked back to him with the same sultriness she had walked away with. Taking her glasses off and laying them on the office table, she spoke, "I challenge you, Randy."

"To what?" came his unexpectedly low rumble. The thoughts in his head raced from Trish berating him for having sex in front of her infant son to seeing everything Claire was wearing on the floor beside him; except the flower in her hair. The flower was hot.

She brought the bag up and shoved it into his abdomen. "To a Puzzle-Off. Forgive me for that bulge in your pants." she said with a wink and giggled at his obvious problem. He looked at the bag and saw that it contained jigsaw puzzle pieces.

"Wha—what? That's not fair!" he pleaded and began to pout. "You don't know your power, young lady."

She smiled and jumped a little to kiss him on the cheek. "I know my power," she said. "Win this match and I owe you another shower to get rid of that problem."

"And if I lose?"

"If you lose, _you_ owe me a shower." came her confident reply. "Let's keep in PG for the young ones in the room for now."

"Game on." he said and opened the bag. Claire cleared the desk of her laptop and allowed Randy to dump all of the pieces on the table. Grabbing two seats from the corner, they set up the stage for the Puzzle-Off.

The Puzzle-Off was simple. The bag contained two one hundred-piece puzzles jumbled up. Outside were photos of the images to be built. Each competitor picks an image and tries to find the pieces that fit together. First one to complete the image wins.

"Hold on." she said. Turning around, Claire walked over to the sleeping baby and checked to make sure he was alright. Baby Stratus was sleeping nice and snuggly in his sleeping pillow. She pulled the baby blanket over his tiny form to keep him warm. After giving him a few loving strokes on his head, she turned around to see that Randy had started his puzzle. "HEY. Cheater!" she said, but was met with the most adorable response when he stuck his tongue out at her.

It took a good hour and a half for someone to finish a puzzle. Every now and then, Claire would mess up Randy's pieces in hopes of slowing him down. In return, he would tickle her madly until she conceded to a five-piece delay. She poked him in the abdomen to get her a few seconds more on the clock. He messed up her hair to block her vision.

Randy won fair and square; beating Clare by a mere three pieces. Her polar bear missed a nose while his 1960s American muscle car looked ready to hit the streets. He jumped up in his seat and danced around, a vision not many have seen besides the toe-touch he pulled on Smackdown after landing the RKO on Mark Henry. Randy did the classic 90s moves that he grew up with; the butterfly and old school hammer.

"No fair, you had a head start and this polar bear has way too much white for it to be easy!" she pouted.

"You're no match for the Viper!" he cheered, and it didn't sound like his cocky persona at all. He sounded innocent, like the little child who just won a game against his little sister. "Can't handle it when I tickle you like this, huh?"

Randy began tickling her again as the pout eroded from her face and was quickly replaced with muffled giggles. Claire wasn't one to back down as she began poking his abdomen like earlier, "And you can't handle it when I poke you!"

"Oh, you just wait!" he challenged and began ruffling her hair; the little pink flower slipping out of the loose bun and falling onto the floor. She, in return, reached up to attempt to mess up his hair as well. Realizing his size didn't permit her to do so, she settled with pinching his nose playfully and moving his head from left to right.

"You keep on distracting me." she said and finally let go when Randy stopped messing up her hair. They paused for a moment, their breaths having become deep from the laughter and bickering. His hands still lay on either side of her head.

The pad of his thumb slowly caressed her cheek. They had turned a soft hue of pink. Her eyes had become a little watery; only bringing out the brown color they possessed which, surely, Randy wouldn't be able to get out of his mind for quite some time. He began to run his fingers through her tousled hair and made sure that no strand was left on her face. "Am I a welcome distraction?" he whispered quietly.

Claire closed her eyes and refused to meet the inherent beauty of his stark blue eyes. Refocusing her breath, she wrapped her hands around his. _This may be getting too deep._ echoed the little voice in her head.

"Let me." he whispered again. She opened her eyes and was met with a startlingly disarming kiss from Randy. For the first time, she noticed how the slight stubble on his chin tickled the skin on her own with every peck; how his thin lips generously caressed. His hands loosened their grip and allowed her to tilt her head to give him a little more room to use his tongue to venture her mouth.

Instinctively, her arms snuck in between his and found their place wrapped around his neck; all the more sealing their bodies together. He kept the kiss sweet and void of any aggression; as though he wanted to be as gentle with her as possible. With his hands falling to the curve connecting her waist to her hips, he pulled her a little closer… Just close enough to feel the steady beat of her heart through her chest.

Claire pulled away first but didn't make an effort to bring space between them. She rested her head on his chest and allowed herself to take it all in; his arms simultaneously wrapping themselves around her frame. Neither spoke a single word as they stood there for what seemed like forever. Their breath slowly caught up to them; making their bodies relax into the moment.

"You don't know what you do to me." he whispered, but no reply came.

A knock on the door forced the two apart. As though nothing had happened, Randy offered to go check who it was while Claire fixed her hair and walked over to the sleeping infant. The little one lay undisturbed, twitching every now and then as though he had been dreaming. "Hi, Randy! I'm here to pick up Max." Trish's voice echoed into the room.

Trish stepped in and saw Claire packing up Max's diaper bag. "Oh, I hope he wasn't a bother." she said, walking over and picking up her sleeping son from his place on the bed.

Claire smiled and shook her head, "He was the perfect angel. Actually, he fell right asleep when we arrived here. Been asleep ever since."

John eyed Randy; his eyes squinting as though implying that the younger man had done some fooling around. "I hope you kept it in your pants 'cause there's a baby in the room." John said and earned an eye roll.

"Dude, I have a little girl. I'd never." Randy said in his defense. John nodded, his face still rather doubtful, and walked over to get the diaper bag from Claire. He took note of the light fluster in her face and neck and squinted his eyes at Randy even more.

"Alright, we should head out!" Trish said in hushed tones. "Randy, come with us so Claire can rest. Claire, honey, thank you so much for watching over Max. Steph was right, you are good with kids!"

"It was no problem." Claire smiled. "Next time you need a babysitter, I'm up for it for as long as I'm free."

"I should help Claire clean up…" Randy trailed off and motioned to the jigsaw puzzles on the table. He wanted to forget that John was staring at him like he had colored his hair orange.

"Oh, it's fine, I can do it." said Claire. "Thanks for staying with me and Max."

Sensing that he was being asked to leave, Randy turned to his friends and told them that he'd be out in a minute. The two willingly exited the room and shut the door behind them; John's face clearly told Randy that this was not the time for a quickie. Once they were alone, Randy turned to Claire and saw that she had begun disassembling the puzzles.

He walked over to help her by starting to put the pieces back in the bag they were originally. The air grew a thick as they finished off the last of Randy's puzzle. He sealed the bag and placed them on the table. Claire hadn't met his eyes or spoken a word.

Randy carefully crouched down and picked up the little pink flower that had fallen to the floor earlier. "I don't expect you to say anything…" he started as he stood to full height.

He took her hand, opened it, and placed the flower on her palm. Her hands weren't soft. In fact, they had scars of old cuts and burn marks from her job. Randy admired each of her fingers for a moment before curling them into a fist, the flower nestled gently in it.

"But I know there's so much you want to say." he said. He stepped closer and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning around and exiting the room.

"Let's go?" he asked the two superstars who stood outside in the hallway. They both nodded and made their way to the elevators to return to their room. The walk was quiet, filled with only the soft hushes or coos from Trish to let Max fall into slumber when he stirred.

At first, Claire got him excited. She made him feel young and full of life. Now, she made him wonder if a man like him would be enough for a young, intelligent, vivacious woman like her. In a matter of days, he had been hooked.

_Is it the way she challenges me? Is it the sex? Is it that fucking adorable laugh she has? Am I too old for her? Maybe I shouldn't date a tech member. Is it still appropriate when I have a daughter?_

**Does she want me the same way?**

* * *

**Review please, dear reader. Do you think he should go for it? How about Claire, should she go for it?**

**-_iRocka_**


End file.
